Dont Make Me Jealous!
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Bagaimanakah reaksi Yesung saat melihat orang yang dicintainya pergi berdua dengan orang lain? dan Apakah yang sudah Yesung rencanakan untuk gadis itu? /YeWook/


**Title : Dont Make Me Jealous!**

**Oneshoot**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Rate : T semi ( M )**

**Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu kini sibuk bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan pucuk kepalanya yang terlihat menyembul. Gadis itu terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tak jarang ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat suara petir menggelegar menyapu pendengarannya.

" Oppa~ aku takut~ "

Demi Tuhan, inilah hal yang sangat ia benci ketika ia harus berada di apartement kekasihnya sendirian karena kesibukan sang kekasih yang memang seorang Direktur di perusahaan yang tergolong besar di Seoul ini. Ia bahkan harus sering menelan pil kekecewaan karena kesibukan sang namjacingu. Umhh~ tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh ia sangat mencintai namja itu kan?

Kim Ryeowook—yeoja itu kini nampak sudah tenang dibawah selimut tebalnya. Sepertinya ia sudah terlelap dialam bawah sadarnya.

Sedangkan diluar sana seorang namja dengan mata obsidian kelam yang menatap tajam siapa saja yang memandangnya kini tengah memencet beberapa angka sebagai password pintu masuknya diapartement tersebut. Namja itu dengan perlahan melepas sepatu hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal berbulu bercorak jerapah. Tangan kirinya membawa tas kerjanya dan tangan kanannya kini nampak mengendurkan lilitan dasi yang membingkai kemeja kerjanya.

Ia masuk menuju kamarnya—yang ia sudah tahu betul bahwa didalamnya pasti sudah terdapat seorang yeoja yang begitu amat ia cintai dengan sangat. Ah~ rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini memberi kenyamanan untuknya, yeoja yang mampu menerima seluruh kekurangan maupun kelebihannya dan masih banyak lagi. Wajah yang selalu nampak tegang jika berhadapan dengan para klien maupun karyawan diperusahaannya kini pun berubah melembut beserta senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

CEKLEK~

Suara pintu yang ia buka terdengar sangat pelan seolah takut akan membangunkan seorang putri yang tertidur. Yah, meskipun ini dunia real dan tak ada yang namanya Putri dan Pangeran, tapi tetap saja namja itu selalu menganggap bahwa yeoja yang kini ia lihat tengah tertidur diranjangnya itu adalah seorang Putri di hidupnya. Kkk~

Yesung tersenyum tipis dan mulai menaruh tas kerjanya disofa yang tersedia di kamarnya itu. Langkah kakinya sangatlah pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran ranjang yang berwarna merah metalik itu. Tangan yang berjari-jari mungil itu menyingkap kebawah selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil yeojanya guna melihat wajah imut nan ayu itu.

Senyumnya tergantikan oleh kekehan kecil ketika obsidiannya memandang pipi Ryeowook dan bantal yang ia gunakan terdapat air liur yeoja tersebut. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun ia mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Hah~ ia benar-benar tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan sejauh dan selama ini dengan seorang yeoja bodoh yang bahkan saat tidurpun tetap melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Batinnya.

" Gadis bodoh "

Yesung memilih bangkit dari ranjang tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandinya yang sudah tersedia dikamar itu. Mungkin mandi dengan air hangat bisa mengurangi rasa lelahnya karena sibuk bekerja seharian, apalagi mengingat ia juga sedikit kehujanan tadi.

.

.

.

Yesung keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan boxer dan bertelanjang dada. Ia mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk yang ia sampirkan dilehernya. Sungguh, meskipun ia dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tak keren seperti ini, ia tetap kelihatan tampan. Uggh~ ketampanan memang tak pernah bisa ditutupi dengan apapun.

Setelah dirasa kering, ia pun kini kembali berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan ikut bergumul dalam selimut yang digunakan oleh yeojanya itu. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kekasih hatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menenggerkan lengannya pada pinggang gadis mungil itu. Badannya sengaja ia rendahkan agar dapat menyelipkan wajahnya disela-sela leher Ryeowook.

Ia menghirup dan menciumi lembut leher jenjang yang tampak begitu menggoda itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kegiatannya itu membuat sang empunya menggeliat resah merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Mata karamel itu tiba-tiba saja membuka dan menampilkan sepasang karamel indah yang bisa saja membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpaku untuk selalu memandangnya. Ryeowook hampir saja berteriak saat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang disampingnya jika saja indra penciumannya tak lebih dulu menyadari wangi maskulin yang ia rasakan.

Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ummh~ ternyata ia tertidur tadi saat ketakutan karena petir yang menyambar mengerikan. Ia kini pun ikut memeluk tubuh tanpa baju namjanya dengan lembut.

Yesung yang mengetahui pergerakan Ryeowook, akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah yeoja itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kala obsidian kelamnya mendapati senyum dibibir mungil Ryeowook yang menggoda itu. " Sudah bangun, hmm? " tanyanya dengan membelai pipi chubby itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan semakin menyamankan pelukannya pada Yesung. Yesung terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah didepannya itu. Mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga Ryeowook maupun Yesung dapat merasakan hangat nafas keduanya. " Belum bangun tapi kau sudah bisa merespon ucapan Oppa, eh? "

Disentilnya hidung mungil itu yang membuat Ryeowook meringis dan memegangi hidungnya yang kini sudah memerah, segera saja ia membuka karamel indahnya itu. " Aiisshh~ Appoo, Oppa " rengeknya.

Yesung terkiki geli melihat hidung Ryeowook yang memerah.

Cup~

Ia mengecup hidung memerah itu dan meniupnya sebentar. " Mianhae " katanya

Ryeowook diam dan lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung dan kembali menutup matanya. Umh~ sepertinya ia masih mengantuk.

" Kau tak merindukan, Oppa? "

" Aniyaa, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, Oppa " jawabnya santai dengan masih memejamkan mata.

Mau tak mau Yesung pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan ikut serta memeluk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Ia sadar, mungkin gadisnya sangat kelelahan, mengingat seharian penuh ini Ryeowook pasti membersihkan apartementnya, bisa dilihat dari lantai, perabotan, meja bahkan kamarnya sudah bersih dan tertata rapih. Ah~ rasanya ia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki gadis seperti Ryeowook.

.

.

.

A Comfort. And that's what i feel when you hold me.

.

.

.

Pagi itu menjelang, menampilkan sang surya yang sepertinya sudah mulai bersinar dengan terang. Memberi kehidupan baru bagi setiap individu yang yang berusaha membuka lembaran baru.

Begitupun dengan namja yang sudah menggeliat resah diatas ranjangnya itu. Matanya terasa silau akibat terpaan sinar Matahari yang menembus jendela kamar apartementnya. Perlahan mata itu memandang gadis disampingnya yang masih saja terus tidur dengan lelap meskipun pagi sudah datang.

Tsk, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini begitu suka sekali dengan tidur. Ia bahkan bisa seharian penuh tidur dikamarnya.

Tangan Yesung menjulur guna mengusap lembut pipi gembul itu. Menggesek-gesekkan dengan halus sambil tertawa kecil. Issh, badan gadisnya itu sangat mungil dan terkesan sedikit kurus, tapi bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pipi yang begitu gembul? Apa semua asupan makanannya berpindah menjadi daging dipipinya? Kkk~

" Hei~ bangunlah, Wookie " ucapnya lembut.

" Engghh~ aku masih ingin tidur, Oppa~ " suaranya masih terdengar serak.

Yesung tersenyum, benarkan? Pasti ini jawaban yang ia dapat. Tidur? Huft~ ini memang salah satu hobby kekasihnya itu.

2 tahun menjalin kasih dengannya membuat Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya ini. Yah, mereka memang belum menikah, tapi Yesung sering menyuruh Ryeowooknya untuk tidur ditempatnya. Jangan berfikir macam-macam, karena mereka sama-sama memberi batasan dalam hal menjalin hubungan.

Keduanya tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri, karena Yesung maupun Ryeowook memegang teguh pendirian masing-masing, bahwa 'Tak ada Seks dalam kehidupan berpacaran'.

Yesung bangun dari tidurnya, dan melangkah keluar menuju dapur mini di apartementnya untuk sekedar meminum air putih. Saat ia hendak meminum air tersebut, sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya. Membuatnya hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas tersebut.

" Kenapa, Oppa meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar? " Ryeowook merajuk dengan masih memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Yesung terkekeh kecil, lalu meminum air yang berada digelasnya itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang langsing yeojanya. Senyum diwajahnya mengembang kala melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sepertinya masih mengantuk. Heoh? Padahal hampir seharian ia tidur, bukan?

Mata Ryeowook masih setengah memejam, baju tidurnya yang kebesaran pun menambah kesan imut untuknya. Dan yang paling membuat Yesung benar-benar ingin sekali tertawa keras adalah...

" Cuci muka dulu sana! Bekas air liurmu menjijikkan "

Langsung saja, mata Ryeowook membuka lebar, bibirnya menganga dan detik berikutnya ia berlari kocar-kacir menuju kamar mandi guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Yesung tertawa keras melihat Ryeowook yang berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya. Ummh~ sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar jujur dalam mengatakannya, karena sejelek, sejorok, atau semenjijikkannya Ryeowook, Yesung akan selalu mencintainya. Hah~ bukankah cinta itu pembodohan? Kekeke~

.

Ryeowook memandangi wajah dan tubuhnya dikaca. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Melihat keadaannya yang benar-benar acak-acakan membuatnya malu setengah mati karena baru saja ia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya yang..err..perfectionis.

Kedua belah tangan Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam. " Ughh~ Yesung Oppa pasti menilaiku sebagai gadis yang jorok, isshh~ " gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan dilantai kamar mandi itu.

Heoh? Kau tak tahu saja Wookie-ah, bahwa Yesung Oppamu itu sudah terbiasa dengan dirimu yang jorok, dan suka tidur dengan air liur yang mengalir dan membasahi tangannya yang kau jadikan bantal tidurmu. Kkk~

.

Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa cinta itu membuat segala sesuatu yang jorok pun akan terlihat menyenangkan?

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk disebelah Yesung yang sudah berpakaian rapih seperti biasa. Ryeowook nampak memasang wajah muram saat ia diacuhkan oleh Yesung.

Isshh..apa-apaan itu. Ia sudah lama tak bermanja dengan Yesungnya karena Yesung selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Dan sekarang? Ada waktu singkat pun, Yesung lebih memilih membaca koran paginya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Ryeowook menselonjorkan kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos karena memang ia hanya memakai hotpans berwarna ungu. Kedua tangannya tampak saling membersihkan kuku-kukunya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih. Yah, dari pada ia hanya diam lebih baik bermain sesuatu kan?

" Hari ini kau tak ada, kelas? "

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung yang baru saja bertanya dengan masih fokus dengan koran paginya. Ryeowook menggeleng, " Hari ini libur, kan hari sabtu "

Yesung mengangguk sekilas dan masih terus membaca beberapa barisan yang tercetak dikertas koran itu.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal. Yesung Oppanya selalu saja begitu, tak pernah memberinya perhatian seperti layaknya namja-namja diluar sana. Kesal karena diacuhkan terus akhirnya ia memilih beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah piano sederhana milik Yesung yang ia letakkan dipojok ruang tamu.

Jemari lentiknya menekan-nekan tuts piano itu, mengalunkan sebuah suara yang indah didengar. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan meresapi setiap nada yang ia buat. Sebuah lagu kerinduan terhadap sosok orang tua yang jauh disana.

Ya, Ryeowook memang hidup berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Umma dan Appa nya tinggal di Cina karena bisnis Appa nya yang memang lebih maju disana ketimbang di Korea, jadi keluarganya memutuskan untuk menetap di Cina. Sedangkan Ryeowook lebih memilih meneruskan jenjang kuliahnya di Korea. Mau tak mau kedua orang tuanya pun mengijinkannya karena Ryeowook adalah anak yang keras kepala.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat saat tangannya berhenti memainkan tuts piano tersebut. Ia menunduk, menatap sebuah cincin bermatakan karamel coklat seperti matanya, mengelus cincin itu dengan sayang. Cincin itu adalah pemberian dari sang Umma saat ia berulang tahun ke 17.

" Umma..Apaa..Bogoshippo~ " gumamnya pelan.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yesung sudah menutup korannya saat Ryeowook memainkan pianonya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Yesung memperhatikannya, tersenyum hangat akan permainannya, dan memandangnya dengan kelembutan yang amat ketara saat Ryeowook mengucapkan kata rindu pada orang tuanya.

Yesung bukannya tak tahu, bahwa gadisnya diam-diam selalu menangis saat merindukan orang tuanya, ia tahu betul hal itu. " Wookie~ "

Ryeowook menoleh, dan matanya yang sedikit berair memandang tak percaya pada Yesung yang saat ini tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk memeluknya dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan kerinduan pada orang tuanya.

Segera saja Ryeowook berlari menuju Yesung yang masih duduk disofa. Menghambur kepelukannya dengan mata yang sudah menumpahkan cairan asin itu.

" Hikz~ " isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil dan menggoda itu.

Yesung mengelus sayang punggung kecil itu. " Merindukannya, heumm? "

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. " Aku kesepian " adunya pada Yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sebentar, menyembunyikan mata obsidiannya yang begitu tajam. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa jahat karena selama ini selalu tak bisa memanjakan gadisnya seperti halnya namja-namja lain diluar sana.

Ia juga tahu bahwa Ryeowooknya itu selalu iri dan kesal ketika melihat teman-temannya yang saling jalan berdua dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ia mengetahui itu saat secara tak sengaja dirinya melihat Ryeowook disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya meeting dengan salah satu pengusaha. Saat itu Ryeowook tengah berjalan sendirian dibarisan paling belakang, didepannya ada sekitar 4 orang, yang sudah pasti mereka berempat adalah pasangan, sedangkan Ryeowooknya? Ummhh~ Yesung sedih saat melihat gadisnya itu hanya dapat mengekor dibelakang dengan membawa sebotol minuman kaleng yang sedang ia nikmati. Oh, betapa dirinya merasa sangat bersalah saat itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga tak bisa menelantarkan bisnisnya kan?

" Masih ada Oppa. Kau tak perlu berkata kesepian begitu " katanya datar.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya, memandang nanar mata Yesung yang begitu lembut menatapnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya dibola mata sang kekasih yang begitu menghanyutkan.

Hati Yesung rasanya dicubit dengan keras ketika mendapati mata karamel yeojacingunya yang menyiratkan begitu banyak kesedihan. Yah, ini semua karena dirinya.

" Oppa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Oppa "

Benarkan? Pasti Ryeowooknya akan bicara begitu.

" Oppa bahkan jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untukku. Setidaknya hanya untuk mengantarku ke kampus "

Yesung diam. Semuanya benar, ia memang tak pernah mengantar gadis itu ke kampusnya, memastikan nilai-nilainya, melihat bagaimana perkembangan dirinya dan..ah masih banyak lagi yang telah ia lewatkan rupanya.

" Oppa juga jarang ke apartement ku. Selalu aku yang menuruti keinginan Oppa untuk kesini "

Cukup. Yesung sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar keluhan yeojanya. Ia sudah tahu hal-hal tentang itu semua, tak perlu Ryeowook berbicara dirinya sudah sadar.

Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah manis itu. " Mianhae~ "

" Aku ingin seperti yang lainnya. Bisa jalan berdua, nonton film, makan malam bersama di tempat yang romantis, dan melihat kembang api di pembukaan Tahun baru "

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu. Ia merutukki semua yang sudah ia katakan barusan. Ughh~ ucapannya barusan pasti membuat Yesung Oppa berfikir bahwa aku ini yeoja yang banyak mau dan labil. Bagaimana ini? Ia sungguh tak mau jika harus diputus oleh Yesung hanya karena ia yang banyak maunya. Ia sangat mencintai Yesung.

" Nae~ kita bicarakan ini nanti. Oppa harus ke kantor, ada meeting lagi dan Oppa akan pulang sedikit terlambat "

Cup.

Mengecup bibir manis itu sekilas lalu berlalu pergi setelah memakai jaz hitamnya yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu berikutnya ia menundukkan kepalanya, meremas kedua tangannya gugup. Pikirannya sudah melayang memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkinkah Yesung akan memutuskannya? Yesung bahkan pergi sebelum menjawab segala keluhan dan mau Ryeowook barusan.

" Uggh~ bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata seperti itu? Pasti Yesung Oppa akan terbebani "

Sekali lagi, dirinya harus menangis dan pastinya mengurung diri dikamar.

.

.

Yeoja ini pasti memiliki hati yang besar, karena Ia selalu bisa memaafkan dan menahan cinta serta rindunya pada Yesung maupun kedua orang tuanya

.

.

Ryeowook memutar-mutarkan badannya dikaca besar yang menggantung di dinding kamar apartement Yesung. Matanya berkilat centil kala merasa bahwa dandanannya cukup menawan. Umh~ setelah selesai membersihkan apartement Yesung, ia berniat pulang ke apartementnya sendiri, dan lagi pula salah satu teman kampusnya mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Yah, refreshing sedikit tak apa kan?

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menghubunginya, Ryeowook mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Tunggu sebentar, Kyu! Aku masih menutup pintu apartement, Oppa "

Pip.

Tak ada suara disebrang sana, yang ada hanya Ryeowook yang begitu buru-buru. Lagi pula ia juga sudah tahu mungkin dari awal bahwa sedari tadi yang menghubunginya tanpa jeda adala teman satu kampusnya, yaitu Kyuhyun. orang menyebalkan yang selalu menganggu kehidupannya, namja nomor satu yang selalu membuat Ryeowook hampir terkena serangan darah tinggi mendadak, dan juga Kyuhyun adalah sahabat terbaik yang selalu menemaninya. Umh~ bukankah setiap manusia memiliki sisi buruk dan baik?

Ryeowook sudah sampai depan di area Apartement Yesung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan kiri bergantian. Mencari sesosok manusia berambut ikal yang berjanji akan menjemputnya.

" Oi, Ryeowook! "

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Segera saja ia berlari kecil menghampiri namja itu. " Kyuhyun! "

" Ayo, masuk. "

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Ryeowook masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. memasang sabuk pengaman dan tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang tertekuk.

" Mianhae, tadi aku harus membersihkan Apartement Oppa dulu " jelasnya yang hanya dibalas dengan putaran mata bosan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kau itu kekasihnya, bukan pembantunya yang akan selalu membersihkan rumahnya kan? " katanya malas.

" Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apartement milik Yesung Oppa, dia kan namjacinguku "

" Tapi kau bukan istrinya "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. " Tapi dia berjanji akan menikahi ku kok "

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari janji? Setiap orang bisa berjanji, Wookie-ah "

Ryeowook semakin memasang tampang murung. " Jangan samakan Yesung Oppaku dengan orang lain yang begitu mudah mengumbar janji tanpa harus bersusah menepatinya "

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. " Ya sudah " jawabnya malas dengan masih mengkonsentrasikan penglihatannya pada jalanan didepannya.

Kyuhyun memang sedikit khawatir akan sahabat yang DULU pernah dicintainya itu. Iya DULU! Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir jika namjacingu dari sahabatnya ini terlihat begitu dingin, dan tak peduli terhadap Ryeowook. Ck, ia bahkan akan sangat marah besar dan bersumpah akan menguliti Yesung hidup-hidup jika membuat sahabatnya ini menderita.

Setelah 15 menit mereka mengendarai mobil itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya yaitu sebuah cafetaria dengan nuansa ceria yang tampak sedikit ramai. Ryeowook melihat kesamping jendela kaca mobil itu guna melihat tempat apa yang akan didatanginya.

" Eh? Ini Cafe? "

" Memang kau berharap apa, eoh? Cepat turun! " perintahnya.

Ryeowook mendengus. Issh~ kenapa semua pria suka sekali sih memerintahnya. " Iya, iya " katanya sembari membuka pintu mobil Audy hitam itu lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusul Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

Kyuhyun memilih tempat duduk paling ujung yang langsung menghadap pada jalanan kota yang ramai. Ryeowook memesan milkshake cokelat ukuran sedang dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih lemon tea.

Keduanya saling diam saat pelayan itu pergi. Tak ada percakapan. Bagi Kyuhyun, menikmati keheningan bersama gadis yang dulu ia cintai ini begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata pun ia bisa merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang. Entahlah~ ini semacam perasaan yang begitu sulit untuk dijabarkan.

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu? " Ryeowook membuka percakapan sambil sedikit mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, " Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya "

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu membuat Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. " Kau tahu, kau yang terakhir. Mungkin tak ada lagi yang bisa ku cintai melebihi aku mencintaimu dulu " terangnya.

Hah~ Ryeowook membuang nafas bosan. " Kau harus bisa membuka hatimu Kyu, jangan terus-terusan seperti itu "

Kyuhyun langsung menyesap lemon tea pesanannya yang baru saja sampai. Ia bahkan tak menggubris perkataan terakhir Ryeowook.

" Kau sendiri? Kapan akan menikah dengan namja itu? "

" Molla~ aku hanya menunggunya bertindak. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku yang lebih dulu meminta? " bercerita terus terang dan jujur.

Mereka bedua terlihat begitu akrab. Bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih. Yah~ sejenak mereka melupakan bagaimana masa lalu keduanya. masa lalu yang dipenuhi cinta Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook meskipun bisa dibilang cinta Kyuhyun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi toh, itu tak membuat Ryeowook menjauhi maupun memutuskan persahabatan keduanya.

.

.

Tak ada Cinta yang berakhir dengan persahabatan

Tapi persahabatan selalu berakhir dengan cinta ^^

.

.

Yesung yang memang akan bertemu dengan salah satu client-nya memutuskan untuk bertemu di cafetaria yang lumayan dekat dengan kantornya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan client tersebut sembari membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang mungkin dipentingkan dalam perbincangannya nanti.

Saat matanya menelusuri seluruh tempat duduk disana guna mencari kursi yang kosong, mata obsidian tajam itu tampak menyipit tak suka ketika menangkap salah satu objek yang begitu ia cintai sedang bercanda tawa dengan namja—ah demi Tuhan, Yesung benar-benar benci pada namja setan itu.

Ingin rasanya Yesung berjalan pada yeoja mungil itu dan menariknya keluar sejauh mungkin dari namja jangkung itu. Tapi jelas ia urungkan—tentu saja karena ia kesini bukan untuk itu, melainkan untuk membicarakan hal penting pada client-nya.

" Yesung-ssi, sepertinya kita bisa duduk disebelah sana " namja disampingnya itu menunjuk salah satu kursi yang berada dideretan paling belakang. Mau tak mau akhirnya Yesung pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong itu.

Meskipun begitu, mata obsidian itu terus mengawasi gerak-gerik yeoja mungil disana. Terkadang ia menggeletukkan giginya ketika obsidian itu melihat Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut yeojanya. Cih, namjacingu mana yang tak akan marah dan dongkol jika melihat kekasihnya keluar dengan namja lain—dan tentu saja namja itu adalah namja yang pernah mencintai kekasihnya. Oh God, berpikirlah rasional, sudah pasti Yesung saat ini benar-benar kepanasan di ulu hatinya.

'Kim Ryeowook, kau benar-benar ingin melihatku marah besar, eh?' batinnya kesal.

.

.

Apa ini? Perasaan cemburu? Benarkah?

.

.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Umh~ jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun memang selalu menyenangkan. Berbagi kisah, cerita, kesenangan, dan apapun itu. Kyuhyun memang orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi aneh, kenapa aku tak bisa mencintainya?— pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook menaiki lift untuk sampai di apartementnya. Setelah sampai ia mengetikkan sebuah password yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Ia membuka pintu apartementnya, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati apartementnya berantakan tak beraturan.

Hati Ryeowook berdegup kencang. Ia takut jika saja ada seorang penjahat atau pun perampok. Tapi..itu hal mustahil mengingat keamanan di apartement ini sangatlah terjaga. Dan...yang mengetahui passwordnya hanyalah dirinya dan...

" Oppa! " pekiknya saat ia baru memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Yesung yang sedang duduk dilantai dengan masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya yang ia pakai tadi pagi.

Yesung memandang tajam Ryeowook membuat yang ditajam bergidik ngeri. Ia takut, sangat takut sekali pada Yesung jika sudah begini. Terakhir ia melihat Yesung begini adalah saat dirinya tertangkap basah sedang jalan-jalan dengan salah satu Hoobaenya dikampus.

Dengan langkah sedikit hati-hati ia mendekati Yesung. Baru saja ia akan berjongkok untuk melihat dan berbicara pada Yesung, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu oleng dan jatuh kepelukan Yesung yang memang secara sengaja ditarik oleh Yesung.

Pelukan Yesung terasa begitu keras dan memaksa membuat Ryeowook meringis sakit. " Opp— "

"— Kemana saja kau? Hmm.. " potong Yesung cepat dengan suara yang begitu dingin tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

" Ak— "

" Kau jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu berkencanmu dengan namja itu, eh? " sinisnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng tegas. " Aku tid— "

BRUK!

"—Akkh " ia meringis sakit saat Yesung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya dilantai kamarnya yang dingin itu.

Yesung menatapnya tajam. Terdapat kilat amarah yang begitu mendominasi pada matanya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

" Appoo~ " rengeknya dengan masih pada posisi dibawah kendali Yesung yang kini menindihnya.

" Kemana saja kau seharian ini? " Yesung kembali bertanya.

" Oppa~ lepaskan aku dulu, aku bisa menjelaskannya " suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih.

" KEMANA SAJA KAU SEHARIAN INI? " Yesung pun mencengkram keras pundak Ryeoowook hingga mungkin akan terdapat jejak dipundak mungil itu. Ryeowook semakin meringis kesakitan minta dilepaskan. Tapi itu percuma, karena Yesung tak akan melepaskannya.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook kasar memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh mungil itu kini membentur almari besar dikamarnya itu. Yesung memepet tubuh mungil itu hingga tak bisa membuat Ryeowook bergerak sedikit pun. " Akh~ sakit "

Bahkan Yesung tak bergeming sedikit pun meskipun Ryeowook berulang kali mengucapkan kata sakit. " Oppa~ aku tadi hanya jalan-jalan dengan Kyuh—Hmmpphh "

Perkataan Ryeowook pada akhirnya tak ada artinya karena kini bibirnya dikunci rapat oleh bibir Yesung. Yesung semakin mendorong keras tubuh Ryeowook tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Dapat Ryeowook rasakan bahwa kini tulang punggungnya serasa seperti patah karena terus-terusan ditekan.

Setelah dirasa Yesung membutuhkan oksigen, ia menghentikan ciumannya. Mata itu masih memancarkan kemarahan yang begitu kental. Yesung menatap tepat pada manik karamel cerah yang kini sedikit berair itu. Ia kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook dan kembali menghempaskannya pada ranjang empuk bercorak jerapah itu.

Tubuh Yesung menindih tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang kini bergetar ketakutan sambil menangis. " Kau begitu bahagia jalan-jalan dengannya, eh? " katanya tajam. Meskipun matanya masih setia memandang manik karamel itu dengan lekat, tapi kini tangannya sudah bergerilya masuk pada baju Ryeowook. mengelus perut rata itu dengan gerakan yang terkesan sensual.

Perlahan tangannya semakin merayap keatas hingga hampir sampai pada kedua buah dada Ryeowook yang tampak sedikit kenyal, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat tangan Yesung ditahan oleh tangan Ryeowook. " Oppa~ " panggilnya pelan sambil terisak dan kepalanya menggeleng lemah seolah memberi tahu 'jangan'.

Seolah tersadar dari segala yang sudah ia lakukan pada yeoja mungil itu, Yesung mengeluarkan tangannya dan kini beralih mengusap air mata yang melumer keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Grep~

Yesung membawa tubuh bergetar ketakutan itu pada pelukan hangatnya. Kali ini ia memeluknya dengan lembut, dengan gaya seorang Yesung yang menenangkan. Tak ada yang bisa Yesung ucapkan selain kata 'Mianhae' secara berulang-ulang.

Yesung merutukki segala kebodohannya yang begitu mudah terbawa emosi. Tapi sungguh, apa yang tadi siang ia lihat benar-benar membuat perasaannya seperti terbakar sebuah api besar yang susah sekali dipadamkan.

Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook sayang, dan mengelus punggung Ryeowook lembut. Ia dapat merasakan betapa ketakutannya yeoja mungil dalam pelukannya ini.

" Oppa, mianhae~ " akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Ryeowook keluarkan. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah acak-acakan dengan mata sembab itu.

Cup.

" Oppa yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Oppa membuatmu takut dan menyakitimu " sesalnya setelah memberi Ryeowook sedikit kecupan-kecupan hangat pada bibir cerry itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Aku lupa tak meminta ijin pada Oppa dulu kalau keluar dengan Kyuhyun, maafkan aku " mohonnya lembut pada Yesung.

Oh Damn it. Rasanya ingin sekali Yesung membenturkan kepala besarnya itu. Apa-apaan ini? Sudah jelas-jelas ia yang salah, tapi masih saja yeoja mungil itu meminta maaf. Huft~

" Nae~ kau mau berjanji pada Oppa untuk tidak keluar dengan namja lain lagi? "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan kembali membenamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang manja itu. Umh~ kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin ia memang sedikit keterlaluan karena tak meluangkan waktu sedikit pun pada yeojanya ini. Tapi..kesibukannya selama ini bukan karena tanpa alasan, ia sengaja menyelesaikan segala hal di kantornya karena ia akan bermaksud untuk melamar Ryeowook dan menikahinya secepat mungkin.

Yesung membawa gadis dalam pelukannya untuk berbaring pada ranjangnya. Ia membelai pipi chubby gadisnya lembut, sedang gadis itu sendiri tersenyum hangat. Jarang sekali kan ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?

" Chagy~ " panggil Yesung sambil sedikit menurunkan suaranya agar tampak lebih terdengar seksi.

" Ummh~ " gumamnya pelan dengan menyamankan pelukannya pada Yesung.

" Mianhae, selama ini Oppa selalu jarang memberikan waktu luang padamu "

" Gwenchana~ " kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Yesung kembali mengecup bibir manis itu. " Tapi, Oppa melakukan itu karena Oppa ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan..." Yesung menjeda kalimatnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menarik Ryeowook juga. Tangan Yesung mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya.

"...Oppa ingin segera menikah dengamu " bersamaan dengan berkata seperti itu, Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin cantik dengan hiasan aksen bunga lili dipinggirnya.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah? Nyatakah ini semua?

" Oppa~ " cicitnya kecil.

" Nae~ kau mau kan menikah dengan, Oppa? "

Ryeowook menangis dan menghambur memeluk Yesung. " Oppa~ " seolah tak ada kata lain yang bisa ia ucapkan selain kata 'Oppa'.

" Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Oppa, baby? " kekehnya kecil.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu dengan tangan yang menghapus air matanya kasar seperti anak kecil. " Pabbo. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya "

Yesung tersenyum, " Oppa tahu itu "

Segera saja ia mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Ryeowook. " Pas " gumamnya setengah tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Yesung memesankan cincin yang begitu cocok dan pas pada jarinya. Ini aneh, padahal Yesung tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya untuk mengukur jari manisnya.

" Mungkin kita memang berjodoh " ucap Yesung masih dengan mata yang berkilat jenaka memandang gadis mungil itu.

Ryeowook memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yesung dan..

Cup.

Ia mencuri cium sekilas dari bibir kissable milik kekasihnya—dan tentu saja calon suaminya. ^^

Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melumat habis bibir semerah darah milik yeojanya. Memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil dan terakhir menjilati bagian bibir bawahnya seolah meminta akses masuk.

Ryeowook segera saja membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Yesung bergerilya menyapa segala sesuatu yang berada didalamnya. " Ummnggh~ " lenguhnya ketika Yesung memulai permainan dengan mengajak lidah Ryeowook bermain. Sekuat tenaga dirinya berusaha mengimbangi permainan Yesung yang kali ini sedikit agresif. Tanpa membuang waktu, kali ini Yesung kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Tangan Ryeowook yang semula bertengger dipunggung Yesung kini merambat keatas mengalung keleher Yesung.

Plop.

Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Senyum menawan tersungging dibibir kissable itu. " Sepertinya malam ini kau benar-benar menggairahkan, baby~ " ucapnya sambil sedikit mendesah. Terang saja ucapan itu membuat wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah.

" Apa Oppa berniat melakukannya sekarang? Aku belum siaaapp~ " rengeknya malu sembari memalingkan wajahnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia gunakan.

Yesung tertawa renyah. " Nae~ Oppa tak akan memaksa "

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook dan memeluk yeoja manis itu dengan sayang.

" Umh~ kita lakukan nanti kalau kita udah menikah nae~ "

Ryeowook mengangguk lucu. Dan mulai kembali memeluk Yesung dengan sayang. " Saranghae~ "

" Nado, Saranghaeyo ^^ " balas Yesung dengan mengecup sekilas bibir manis itu.

.

.

.

Berada bersama orang yang kita sukai saja, setiap hari jadi terasa begitu menyenangkan

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

.

.

**Author Note :**

Anyeong yeorobeun (^0^)/

Ekhem *berdekhem sekilas* oke saya kembali lagi dengan membawa secuil (?) FF yang benar-benar random dan tak beraturan. Kkk~ okeoke, saya tahu saya ini memang bukan jagonya membikin OS, tapi yaahh... saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenagan untuk membuat FF ini bisa dinikmati (?) bagi cingudeul lainnya.

Eumh~ saya sekarang lagi demen bikin OS. Wkwkwks~ selain ceritanya pendek, saya jadi bisa mengapresiasikan segala hal yang telah saya lalui dalam hidup asmara saya, teman, atau sekedar dari orang yang numpang curhat ke saya. *maklum..saya sering dijadiin PELACUR ( pelampiasan curhat ) sama teman-teman saya. Kekekeke~

Oke. Akhir kata : bolehkah saya meminta pendapat tentang FF saya yang begitu random dan buruk ini?

Silahkan isi kotak review dibawah itu... *nunjuk ke bawah* ^,^/

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


End file.
